parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball of Revenge (Ash the Cowardly Boy)
"Ball of Revenge" is the second part of the 11th episode of Season 4 of ''Ash the Cowardly Boy''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: When Eleanor knits a blanket for Ash, Theodore is angered that Ash gets all the attention, and vows to get rid of the boy once and for all. Theodore summons six of Ash's worst enemies, James, Belladonna, the ???, Giovanni, Cyrus, and ??? to get rid of Ash. The villains gather in the basement with Theodore, who wears a black, hooded cloak, to devise a plan. Eleanor, who has returned from buying groceries, hears the commotion being made in the cellar. When she inquires about it, Theodore lies to her that he has a men's club and that she should make them sandwiches. Eleanor does so and brings them downstairs. The villains hide themselves by holding up newspapers, but their cover is blown when Belladonna helps herself to a sandwich, making Eleanor angry about being lied to. She's promptly chained to the wall and ordered to scream in order to attract Ash. James provokes Eleanor into screaming by messing with her laundry. This attracts Ash without fail, and he rushes downstairs, where his six enemies challenge him to a game of dodge-ball. While Theodore watches in amusement, the villains ready themselves... except for ???, who would rather eat his ball, much to James' disgust. The game begins and the villains begin to pelt Ash with dodge-balls and other projectiles; there's also a halftime show starring ???. After Ash is sufficiently wounded by the dodge-ball match, the villains surround him with an assortment of weapons, ready to do him in. Eleanor urges Ash on what he can do better than any of them. He thinks for a second, then screams at the top of his lungs, causing the villains (minus Giovanni, who randomly disappears after the halftime show) to fall through a chasm that breaks open in the ground. Eleanor breaks free, nurtures Ash, and then scolds Theodore, whom she bashes with a rolling pin. Everything returns to normal, as Eleanor forces Theodore to rest on the blanket on the floor for the night while Ash gets Theodore's chair. Ash then turns on the TV and Uncle Harry appears onscreen, grinning and calling out to Ash, razor at the ready. Ash then screams at the top of his lungs again, the roof of the house literally ripping off and slamming back down, ending the episode. During the ending-sequence, Schwick can be heard complaining that he was left out of the episode. Cast: * Courage - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Muriel Bagge - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Eustace Bagge - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Katz - James (Pokemon) * Cajun Fox - Cyrus (Pokemon) * Dr. Le Quack - Giovanni (Pokemon) * The Weremole - ??? * The Black Puddle Queen - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * The Big Toe - ??? * The Duck Brothers - ??? * Freaky Fred - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * Theodore Seville: Eleanor, whatcha doin'? Givin' him a new blanket to that filthy boy? * (Ash Giggling) * Eleanor Miller: Oh, Theodore, you have that perfectly comfy chair to sit in. And what does Ash have? Only a wee blanket. * Theodore Seville: Ash, Ash, Ash. That stupid boy always gets all the good stuff. I hate that dumb boy! * Eleanor Miller: Oh, don't you fret, Ash. He doesn't hate you. Trivia: Gallery: Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-4643.jpg Theodore Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Chris1702